It's gettin hot in herre
by mlife2020
Summary: Max is in heat and she gets her itch scratched. This is an M/A pairing but be warned the A does NOT stand for Alec.


**Title:  It's gettin hot in herre**

**Pairing:  M/A **

**Summary:  Max is in heat and she gets her itch scratched.  This is an M/A but be warned the A doesn't stand for Alec.  **

"ARG!!! "  Max gave a frustrated yell as she shrugged off her jacket before jumping up from the pile of broken table pieces to face the man who had thrown her into it.  White was kicking her ass big time.  This was the forth piece of furniture he had broken with her body.  True White was not an ordinary human and she had come away with more than a scratch from her past battles with him. But today he wasn't any stronger or faster than usual; she was just off.  Her aim in her punches and kicks, her judgment in which way to dodge his punches and kicks, her speed, everything was off kilter.  And to make it all the more worse, she was burning up.  Removing her jacket had helped a little but she had a feeling the minute she engaged White again, she'd be on fire again.

"Not take your vitamins this morning, 452."  White smirked as they faced off yet again.

_Good.  It's not my imagination.  He notices how off I am too. Maybe---Oomph._

Max's thoughts were cut off as White launched himself at her and she found herself shoved painfully into a wall.  White had her by her forearms preventing her from sliding down.  He roughly pulled her towards him then shoved her back into the wall just as rough.  White doubled in front of her and then slowly swam into just one body.

"Where is he?"  She heard him yell even though his face was only inches from her.

_I never noticed how sexy he looks when he's angry.  So dominating and aggressive.  So Male._

Max licked her lips right before they curved into a seductive smile.

"You're hurting me."  She purred.

"What?"  White was completely taken aback by the sudden change in 452's demeanor.  Of course he was hurting her.  That was kinda the idea.  Yet she didn't look hurt.  Her eyes were sparkling, all of a sudden, and she had a freaky smile on her face.

"No more games, 452."  White let go of her arms but kept her trapped against the wall by placing his hands on either side of her head.  "I'm going to ask you one more time.  Where is my son?"

Max couldn't resist any longer and without warning she made her move.  

_What the fuck?  White's mind screamed as 452 suddenly jumped on him and crushed her lips against his.  Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist.  Her hands on both sides of his face making it tilt in whatever angle she wanted it too.  He tried desperately to push her off of him while even more desperately trying to ignore the constant rubbing up and down motion she was doing against his lower body.  Finally he grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair and yanked her face away from his._

"What the HELL are you doing, transgenic filth!"  He screamed at her.

"Awww Ames, you don't mean that."  His eyes bulged as she reached up and gently ran her hand over the side of his face and down the back of his head finally resting it on his chest.  "See."  She added with a smile then grinded her hips again reminding him that her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she had no doubt noticed that a certain part of his anatomy had been reacting to her.

"UGH."  This time he gave the frustrated yell as he finally threw her off of him.

_How the hell was he letting this animal get to him?  The thought of being intimate with one of Manitcore's freaks disgusted him.  He didn't care how pretty or sexy or…flexible.  No!  It would never happen.  He would never sully his body with one of them.  But there was something about her. Something about the way she had tasted when she had kissed him. Something about the way her body had felt pressed up against his. Something about the way she was looking at him now. NO!_

White grabbed her up by the collar of her shirt and shoved her back into the wall.

"Ow."  She said playfully still wearing the seductive smile.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to pull 452, but I'm not falling for…wow."  Max had decided to remove her shirt in the middle of White's sentence.

White felt his feet pulling him towards her.  She was intoxicating.  Never had anyone had this kind of effect on him.  He was born and bred out of thousands of years of perfection.  A two by four to the head barely made him flinch.  Yet the sight of this woman in front of him was enough to disarm all his defenses. He didn't understand.  Never before had 452 had this kind of effect on him.  But tonight the need to touch her, taste her, be inside her was enough to make him forget everything he was and the fact that he despised everything she was.

White squeezed his eyes shut in a last ditch effort to get himself under control.  His mind was clearing and just as he was about to let out a sigh of relief and open his eyes he suddenly felt her breath against his lips and all was lost again. He opened his eyes to find her standing right in front of him.  

"Fen..a..stol."  He muttered huskily just before pulling her face to his and claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

**AN:  This is an experiment.  A little idea that popped into my head one day.  I figured since familiars are like enhanced humans wouldn't that also mean that they had enhanced senses.  So wouldn't White react to pheromones almost the same way a male X5 does?  Well in my fiction he does and that's the jist of this.  Should I continue?**


End file.
